


Dark

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, Poetry, Religious Fanaticism, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: This literally just popped into my head... My mind is a dark tumultuous place





	Dark

Darkness swells

Within these souls

Writhing in agony

In this immaculate hell

 

The biggest taboo

Shall be revealed

Breaking you down again

Flesh and blood

How could you resist?

With temptation so close at hand

 

Confess thy sin 

Within this church

And pray for your soul to be saved

Forgo the path in shame you have paved

Repent

And forgiven you shall be

If only by He

 

 


End file.
